Thank You, Danna
by BetterCloud5
Summary: Deidara is a very personal person. Keeping everything to himself. Never letting anyone change that. One day, he makes a decision that will change his life but there is a particular redhead that wants him. Will he decide to save Deidara from himself before its to late?
1. The Past Is the Past

_Hey everybody! I am working on now both I'm Here and this story. I was deciding to make a one-shot but this story would be a good story for more chaps so I deciding to make this story. I will still write a one-shot but it will be a different story. XD So ill let u read this already okay? Enjoy! :)  
_

_Love,  
__BetterCloud5_

* * *

**Thank you, Danna:**

**The Past is the Past**

I come from a very prestigious family. My family was very rich. My parents loved me and my older sister, Ino, very much. We always went on vacations and festivals together. Ino and I were very close. She always took care of me and I always thought that she would. I thought that everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin my family. That is until Ino got very ill. I was only eight years old.

_"Ino, can you play with me?"_

_"Sure, Dei. Lets go play hide-and-seek outside, okay?"_

_She gave me her genuine smile and held out her hand to guide me outside. I eagerly took it and jumped around. I accidentally tripped on my untied shoelaces and bumped into her. She fell straight forward and hit her head against the tile floor. I heard a thump and saw a lot of blood. I stood there, shocked. I was paralyzed with fear of blood. I finally regained myself and called for mom._

_"MOM! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ONEE-CHAN, UN!"_

_I heard Mom come running upstairs. I had tears running down my face. My sister was bleeding a lot and I didn't know what to do. My mom called the ambulance. Ino past with a minor concussion._

I thought everything was fine but Ino got worst. She started having more incidents like the first one. She was then later diagnosed with Spinocerebellar ataxia, a disease that attacks the cerebellum. They soon start to lose how walk, talk, and write. Soon after, they become bedridden and with the current medical technology, there was no cure. My parents got her all the best doctors in the field but none helped. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I cried myself to sleep every night. I didn't want this disease to take my sister away from me. I believed that my sister would get better and I helped her in every way. It was painful to see my sister working so hard at her rehabilitation, but I stayed strong for her.

Then doctor told us that it was progressing faster than usual. Soon my sister could no longer walk or write. She was slowly starting to lose her voice. A year later, she was bedridden and could no longer talk. I always come home from school and always headed to the hospital. I read her stories, explained to her what happened in school, tell her what I learned, show her my drawing and sculpture that I did in art class, and explained to her why I always thought that art was fleeting. She'd always give me her genuine smile.

When Ino was the age of 16, she died and it was never the same. We never went to vacations and festivals together. My parents took it real hard and became very busy with work. I knew that they were using work as a cover up to their sadness. They thought of me as a burden. I went through a rebellious stage and my family started to fall apart. My mom and dad started fighting and soon after that they got divorce.

They never showed me love after that. I thought that if I could work up to my parents expectations, they would love me so I worked really hard. Studied. Got straight A's. Obeyed them. Joined every organization they told me to join. I soon figured out that they would never change. Never accept me again. One day, I decided to do something that would change my life forever. I knew that after I did it I could never go back. The scars would follow me everywhere I went. At the time, I was living with my mom.

* * *

**That Night**

"Deidara! I'm going out. Do your homework. Your grades are embarrassing. You should have a 100% for everything you do in your classes."

I heard my mom scream at me from downstairs. Then I heard the front door close. After I heard the car drive away, I got up from my bed and screamed. I punched my fists into the perfect, white wall over and over again until my fists bleed. I was now crying. I brought my hands up to my head pulled on my golden, blonde hair, but for some reason, I never had the guts to pull my hair out. It's probably because I love my hair so much. _I need a glass of water. _I thought to myself.

I headed downstairs slowly. I really didn't give a fuck that my hands were covered in blood. I just knew that I needed water. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water, and drank it all in one gulp. Once I was done, I put it down one the counter and leaned against the wall.

"Why do I feel like this?"

I slide down to the floor, crawled into a ball, and cried.

"Someone, help me."

I had this rage deep inside of me and I felt the adrenaline run through my veins. I got up, grabbed the glass that I put on the counter, and smashed it against the floor with all my strength. I watch as it shattered into a million pieces just like me. I watched as everything in my body exploded. I knew that the next thing that I was about to do would be something that I would soon come to regret.

I fell to the floor and tried to find the biggest piece of glass there was and when I succeeded, I put pressure on the glass and slowly cut my wrist. I could see the blood starting to ooze out of the cut. It was painful but I somehow felt... better. The color of blood against my golden, pale skin looked beautiful. Almost like art. Like it was... fleeting.

* * *

**_Well this is my first yaoi story. sorry the intro is long doesn't have that much interesting ideas. I will update really soon. Until then please review._**

**_Love,  
BetterCloud5_**


	2. The New Student

_Hey guys bring u back some SasoDei! I predict lemon coming up but not in this chapter. Sorry :D Well here it is enjoy._

_P.S, Just to warn u, if u thought the beginning was depressing, it will only get more depressing. There will be happy times in here but I have the entire story planned out so… :D Plus just to tell you, I love Deidara very much and it pains me to hurt him. So just cuz i hurt him in this story does not mean that I do not like Deidara.  
_

_Love,_

_BetterCloud5_

* * *

**Thank you, Danna:**

**The New Student**

Why did I decide to do that? I don't know. It's that feeling when your body is stronger than your mind. The mind has always interested me. It never seizes to amaze me. Most people say the saying,"Mind over matter" but I feel as if my mind wasn't strong. I'm starting to collapse slowly. I'm becoming weak. Why? I don't know. Maybe I have always been weak. I don't know. For once in my life, I didn't know the answer to something.

I looked out the window of my school library. Outside, you could hear birds chirping happily. A thought crossed my mind. _I want to die._ I sat there, shocked. _No! What am I thinking? My sister would kill to still be alive, but still, maybe if I were to leave this world, it would be easier. Some place where I can see her again. I want... to fly to her. I want her to hug me again_ One of the birds outside landed on the windowsill of the window I was looking out of. It stared at me as if it knew what I was thinking. It kinda looked like it was... sad. I shook off the thought, walk out of the library, and made my way to my car.

There were few students in the school because it was early in the morning. I leave home around 5:00 am so I don't have to face my mom. It's fine because I don't sleep that much at night. At the most, I get 3 to 4 hours of sleep. I usually go to sleep at 12:00 because of the darkness. I feel it eating me alive, slowly and painfully. I'm usually able to go to sleep after staring at the ceiling for a while but then I automatically wake up for no reason and there it is. The darkness. I feel it eating at me bit by bit. Then I can't go back to sleep even if I tried. I get ready for school and drive in my black Kia Optima. I go to the library to get books about art and I read until 5:30 and then I go back to my car.

I grab my gear for boxing and kendo from the trunk and head to the gym area at school. I slam the doors open and get ready to hit something. I just know that the feeling of darkness would never go away. Even now, I can feel it following me everywhere I go. I got dressed in gym shorts and a white undershirt. I went to the punching bag and started hitting and kicking it with all my strength.

"You're at it early as usual, Deidara."

I stopped and glanced at him, as he walks toward me and held out a bottle of water out toward me. Itachi Uchiha. My childhood friend. My only friend. Wait. Let me rephrase that. My only true friend.

"Thank you, un."

I gladly took it. I opened it and drank half of it in one gulp.

"How's home?"

"You know. The usual."

I could feel his red eyes pierce through my soul.

"You okay, Deidara?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I went to my bag, grabbed a towel, and wiped my neck.

"Deidara, we have been friends for far to long. I know you don't like to share how feel with me, but if you do ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

I smiled at him. That is why he is my only true friend. He may not seem the type but he is very caring.

"I know, un."

I took off my white undershirt, revealing my tone, skinny torso. Even though you can't tell, you could see the worry on Itachi's face. He pulled something out of his pocket, that seemed to be a granola bar, and hand it to me.

"You should eat more. I don't need you collapsing on me."

I took it and ate it in front of him to give him some form of relief. I smiled at him and started to get dress on my school uniform. After I was finished getting dress, I gathered my things and started to head to my first class.

"Thanks, Itachi, un. See you in History."

* * *

I left the gym and headed to a bathroom. I locked the door, dropped my bags on the ground, and headed for one of the stalls. I knelt over a toilet, stuck my finger up my mouth and tried to barf up the granola bar. After a couple few minutes, I succeeded. I looked down at the brown chucks of throw up in the toilet. What was I becoming? When did I become bulimic? I can't remember. It probably had to be because of my mom. At that time, I was only 12.

_"Deidara, you're getting fat. How can you gain weight when you joined Kendo? That simply won't be good. You will embarrass yourself."_

_I looked down.** I was fat.** Since when did I become fat? I was as skinny as a twig. _

_"Deidara, look at me when I'm talking to you or do you need more discipline on your manners."_

_I looked up, calmly not trying to show fear or she would yell at me for that, too._

_" Sorry, Mother."_

_"You shall start to exercise more so you don't let down your fellow teammates. Now get out of my office. I have much work to do."_

_I quietly but quickly exited the building and walked home which was only a few block away. I live in the rich parts of Iwagakure in a mansion that millions of people would die for. I entered the house, went to the toilet, and vomited all my food that I ate that day. I know that its bad to do this but I felt that was my only choice. I had read a lot about bulimia and knew that it was bad but I didn't care._

Ever since then, I made it a habit. I don't really care about myself anymore. I gave up on myself long time ago. When Ino died, the real me died along with her. I started to do what I needed to survive in that household. I flushed the toilet, got up, and washed my mouth in the sink.

"You do know that it's bad to purge."

I jumped at the voice coming from the figure that leaned against the wall.

"What the fuck, un? You trying to kill people with heart attacks?"

I turned off the water and dried my mouth with a paper towel.

The figure stepped out from the dim corner, revealing his blood, red hair and muddy, brown eyes.

"Well, it's better have a heart attack than to die slowly by purging."

He smirked at me and gave him my famous glare.

"Does look like I give a fuck, un? Or else I wouldn't be doing it, would I?"

I quickly grabbed my bags, unlocked the door, and left the redhead to himself. I started to head to my locker to drop off my gear and headed to English. I really don't mind English. I have sometimes thought I could become a writer but once I told my mom about it she automatically shoot it down and said I must take over the family business.

I sat down at a desk at the front and prepared myself for English. I saw more students come in right when the bell rang, beginning the class. Soon after the last bell, the teacher came in.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student joining us. Please make him feel welcomed. You can come in."

I was paralyzed as I saw him walk in. The redheaded guy from earlier. I felt his eyes come on me and he smirked.

"Hi. I'm Sasori Akasuna."

* * *

_Well I hoped u liked it. I will update real soon. Plz feel free to leave comments or questions about this story. Until then see ya later! :D_

_Love,  
__BetterCloud5_**_  
_**


End file.
